Total Drama Wawanakwa
by JayWalker11
Summary: Inspiration from Frank15 and The Kobold Necromancer. Day 1: Day 1 has ended...come look what team has won and who gets eliminated.
1. Day 1: Hold Your Frags Up!

**First Note: Well, guess what? I am a new author too FanFiction! Hoorah! So I decided to start my first story so...yeah! I will be sad if people tell me my story is horrible since this is my first. D:**

**Inspiration Note: Inspiration is from The Kobold Necromancer (of course everyone always gets inspiration from him -does eyeroll-) He has written Total Drama Comeback, and is working on TDC2: Total Drama Battlegrounds.**

**Frank15 is also another inspiration author person (I fail). He has written Total Drama Chris and is currently working on Total Drama Alphabet and Total Drama Fan Faves. I would suggest reading these, it's so freaking good!**

**The Gambler of Fate is another author who's story were inspiring to me. He is still working on Total Drama Action (It only has two chapters :P) I think it's on hiatus though...so not sure but it's pretty good.**

**Couple Note: All couples will be the same except Duncan and Courtney are broken up and so are Gwen and Trent.**

**Useless note: Please give me constructional criticism if I mess up on something. It will help me learn!**

* * *

**The last, useless note that's here for no reason whatsoever: Enjoy the story!**

**Day 1, Hold Your Frags Up!**

A suave, middle-aged man with jet black hair and brown eyes stood in front of the camera with a smile that looked really creepy.

"Hello viewers of ze world! That's right I said ze! What you gunna do about it fools," Chris asked with his smile still there.

"Yeah, that didn't work out so well," Chef muttered.

"Chef, stop attracting attention to yourself. You're only the co-host." Chris moves up to the camera and whispers, "Yeah, I've told him a bunch of times that co-hosts just stand there while the real host steals the show."

"Chris I can hear you. The microphone is hanging above your head," Chef said, irritated.

"Whatever. Now let's move on before Chef has a heart attack!" Chris' smile grew wider.

"Chris I don't have heart condi-" Chef was cut off by Chris' glare. Chris was literally glaring death itself.

Chris started to laugh, "Like that Chef? I've been working on it the whole time away."

"That was pretty creep-" Chef was cut off again by Chris speaking this time.

"Yeah, no one cares Chef. Talking is not what we're paying you for." Chris rolled his eyes.

"So, last time on Total Drama Action!" Chris threw his hands into the air.

"But, this isn't Total Drama Action," Chef said with a smile.

"Did anyone ask you? Now shush!" Chris put his index finger up to his lips.

"Last time on Total Drama Action...the campers or 'castmates' had a little reunion party after the season. But, they decided to see which of the two finalists, Duncan and Beth, won the million dollar prize. They tried everything from getting through a hole in the wall, to having a dance-off!

"But, Duncan and Beth were too good so they kept on tying in each event. Luckily, the handsomest host, me, helped those poor little teenagers out! I had the voted out contestants to ask questions to the two losers! Then when questions were done they voted for who to win that season! And Duncan went home a million dollars richer," Chris rambled on.

"Didn't they also show embarrassing clips of you? Oh, and how's your wig Chris?" Chef smirked at Chris who glared at him.

"Well, you might be wondering why we're here." Chris turned back to face the camera with his trademark smile.

"I'm guessing they know what it is...the fans aren't stupid." Chris just rolled his eyes at Chef's remark.

"What are you talking about Chef? The dumbest people alive are probably these people." Chris pointed to the camera.

"You know we're on air," The camera man told Chris.

"Shut up. I want someone more important talking to me." Chris raised his right hand in front of the camera man which covered his face from the camera.

"I think we were on air," Chef repeated the camera man mockingly.

"Ha ha! Good one!" Chris high-fived Chef.

"I'm so important I should become the host even though I just a hold a camera like a nerd," Chef said in a mocking tone.

"Fine! If you are just going to treat me like crap...then I quit!" The camera man dropped the camera and stormed off furiously.

The camera just showed Chris' and Chef's feet, "I'm so important," Chef said mockingly again.

"That was really funny Chef. You are now promoted to Co-co-host." Chris pretended to put a sword on both of his soldiers like when princesses turned men into soldiers.

"Wait isn't that a step down?" Chef scratched his head.

"Does anyone care? One higher and one lower is about the same." Chris shrugged.

"Whatever Chris man." Chef shrugged too and walked away towards the kitchen.

"What will happen on this new season of drama, hate, love, and drama! That's right I said drama twice! What you going to do about it?

"Well, all of that and more on this new season of...Total Drama Wawanakwa!" Chris threw his hands in the air and had his trademark smile on his face.

_Start the theme music!_

"Chris McLean here bringing you another season of Total Drama! It's going to be dramatic, faulty, disgusting, and hateful!" Chris' hand gestured to a dry erase board which had the words that Chris had

just said.

"No! Don't show them my script!" The camera moved towards the end of the familiar dock that Chris was standing on.

"Yep that's right! We're back at Camp Wawanakwa where these original 22 teenagers had good times." Chris sighs a relaxed sigh.

"And guess what! We're back here for this new season! Our original 22 are back to mix things up and they will be competing for another million dollars!" Chris gestured to the camp which looked different.

In fact, it was different in the middle of the camp where the flagpole would've been was a big, high-tech looking dome. It had silver line running around it and it had a sign that read, "VRSM" which stood for Virtual Reality Stupid Machine.

"Well, it looks like our first camper, or gamer, or processor, or teammate is now here! And what other than our big, loveable, oaf ball Owen!" Chris gestured to the yacht that pulled up with Owen on it.

He was wearing the same type of clothes as he did every other season he was in. He was only missing one thing. His smile was nowhere to be seen on his face. Owen looked at the floor and walked sadly past Chris who greeted him.

**Confession Cam...**

**Owen -** /Is still frowning, and sighs/ My mom made me go on a diet. /Sighs again/ I've been eating brussel sprouts and broccoli for a whole month. I'll be glad to eat at least a little bit here. /Sighs for a third time/

**Chris - **/Has a giant smile/ I am so glad that Owen didn't choke me to death there! /He sighs in relief/ I was prepared for his 'Death Hug'.

**End Confessional**

"Now since Owen was a flop," A distant sigh could be heard, "we are going to bring out our next contestant...Bridgette!"

Bridgette stepped off of the yacht, saw Chris, rolled her eyes then looked at Owen who was looking at the floor (or dock).

"Hey Owen. What's wrong?" Bridgette went closer to Owen who just sighed for an answer.

"You know it's better to tell people then just keep it inside," Bridgette said knowingly.

"Well, it all started when..." The screen started to become hazy as it drifted into a flashback...

"No! No flashbacks!" Chris waved his arms and then the haziness went away.

**Confession Cam...**

**Bridgette - **/Raising an eyebrow/ Really Chris?

**Owen –** But my flashbacks pwn!/He says in a whiny voice/

**Chris – **_Nobody's perfect! You live and you learn it! Again and again til' I get it right!_

**End Confessional**

"Now the next one back is...Noah!" Chris making big hand motions for no exact reason.

"Hm...another season on this crap of an island." Noah raises his eyebrow. "So Chris. What other adrenaline kicking challenges do you have for us?"

"Well...I was thin-" Chris was cut off, "That's wonderful." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Hmph," Chris humphed.

Noah walked over to Bridgette and Owen, with Owen still looking really sad. "So...what's wrong with fatty now?"

"Not being as fat as I was." Owen sighed again.

**Confession Cam...**

**Noah - /**Rubbing his head/ Yeah, there's something definitely wrong with him.

**Bridgette – **Noah that wasn't very nice...even though it was true.

**Owen – **I feel all light and not that mushy. I miss my pudgy body.

**Chris – **_And then he said Baby, baby, baby ooohhhh!_

**End Confessional**

"Next contestant... everyone welcome Lindsay!" Chris smiled even wider when Lindsay's boobs bounced up and down.

"Hey Chip!" Lindsay smiled and waved to him.

"Lindsay for the millionth time it's Chris! But, I'll let it slip since you are hot!" Chris' eyes opened wide.

"Oh, that's so sweet Carl." Lindsay batted her eyes.

"Um, Lindsay do you know what he even said?" Bridgette called over to her.

"Um, no I don't think so Bertha." Lindsay rubbed her head as Noah face-palmed.

**Confession Cam...**

**Lindsay - **/Rubs her head/ So like what am I doing here?

**Noah – **Lindsay has the IQ of a two year old child.

**Bridgette – **I feel bad for Lindsay I mean her having no brain and...wait that came out wrong!

**Owen - **/Farts/ My farts don't even smell the same!

**Chris – **Lindsay, why must you be so hot yet be so dumb? Why!

**End Confessional**

"Now, since Lindsay's a moron, our next competitor is...eh Zeke." Chris scratched his head.

"Yo, The Zeke is here to win!" Ezekiel stepped off the boat with his toque on his head.

"Hi Zack! Are you new? I don't remember you from TDI or TDA." Lindsay's face was blank.

"Um, Lindsay he was the first person voted off of Total Drama Island." Noah rolled his eyes then took out a book and flipped it open and started to read.

"Oh, wait my brain's itching! I...don't remember him." Lindsay looked sad.

Bridgette went over to Lindsay and explained who he was, "Lindsay he's the guy who was mean to girls first season."

"Oh, I remember now!" She turned to Zeke, "You're stupid!" Lindsay ran up and kicked Zeke in the balls who fell on the ground in pain.

**Confession Cam...**

**Ezekiel – **What was that for, eh? /Ezekiel holds on to his testicles in pain/ It still hurts.

**Lindsay – **He's mean! Why would he say that about girls? There's nothing wrong about girls! /Gets a confused look on her face/ What was I talking about again?

**Noah - **/Is still reading his book. He looks up like he is about to speak. Then he looks back down at the book./

**Bridgette – **Did Lindsay _have _to kick him in the balls? I feel like it's my fault though.

**Owen – **Hm, my thoughts on Zeke. -A voice in the background- Don't tell them he question we asked you -Owen- Oh sorry Mr. Camera Dude.

**Chris - **_ It's getting hot in here! So take off all your clothes!_

**End Confessional**

"Next contestant is...Courtney!" Chris smiled wildly.

Courtney stepped off the boat, "You can not keep me here for another season! I'm calling my lawyers, I'm suing, I-" Courtney was then hit in the head by a pan and knocked out cold.

"Knew this would come in handy!" Chris smiled at his pan, now bent out of shape.

"Is she always like that?" Lindsay asked Bridgette as Bridgette shrugged.

"Do you mean knocked out or bossy and annoying?" Noah looked up from his book to ask her.

"A-nn-oy-ing and b-oss-y," Lindsay tried to sound out the words.

"I think she means annoying and bossy, eh," Ezekiel told Noah.

"Are you calling me a-nn-o whatever that word is?" Lindsay went up and kicked Zeke in the balls again.

Zeke doubled over in pain, "You kick hard...eh."

**Confession Cam...**

**Courtney - **/Is knocked out and doesn't move/

**Ezekiel – **Why does she keep doing that?

**Lindsay – **Man, Zachary is like totally mean!

**Noah – **Is Lindsay really that stupid?

**Bridgette – **Really Lindsay? Stop kicking Zeke in the balls for your stupid mistakes! Oh, shit! I said something bad again!

**Owen – **Here I'll try again.../Farts/ There we go that smells like the old one! /Smiles widely/

**Chris - **/Is holding his throat and is hacking and coughing. He falls to the floor with a green face/

**End Confessional**

"And next is...Geoff our party boy!" Chris exclaimed.

"What's up dude?" Geoff gave a high-five to Chris.

"Nothin' much dude," Chris said back.

"Geoff!" Bridgette ran up to Geoff and they started to make out on the floor.

"Well...not as good as I thought it would be." Chris rolled his eyes.

"But it's still so sweet." Lindsay 'aw'd' at their moment.

"Hm...hormones are something not too be messed with. I can see they both can't control theirs," Noah grumbled.

"Nick, come on isn't it sweet though?"

"Not at all! Unless you like sucking face all day long!"

"I think somebodies jealous," Owen said in a sing-song voice.

"I am not jealous! It's just-urg!"

**Confession Cam...**

**Geoff & Bridgette - **/Making out in the confessional. Geoff puts his hand over the camera lens/

**Courtney - **/Is still knocked out except for a little twitch of her eye/

**Ezekiel – **I don't get it. What oor' hormones? /He scratches his head/

**Lindsay - **/Still looks charmed/ Aw, Talon and I should do that too. We'd hide in the confessional and then whenever we had to go to the bathroom we just stop and go! Perfect plan! /Lindsay rubs her head and smiles/

**Noah – **Ew! /Pinching his nose/ It smells weird in here. Like people were making out in here! /He puts his hand on the wall of the confessional and pulls it off quickly/ Is that gum? / He looks at the chewed up mound on his hand.

**Owen – **Mm! Gum! /Owen picks up the gum, Noah had that he scraped on the floor of the confessional, and put it in his mouth/ It's a little stale.

**Chris - **/Looks around in the confessional/ Was that hole here earlier? /Chris said pointing to a hole in the wall. He saw two rats climb out of the hole with a bag of cheese/ Why did I even ask?

**End Confessional**

"Guess who's next," Chris exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. No one had guessed and Noah just raised his eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you all party poopers!"

"Oh my god! We poop at parties?" Lindsay freaked out.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Everyone welcome back...Izzy!"

"Hey what's up everybody! Guess what! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Ok...I'll guess for myself. So...did I go on an awesome pirate adventure before I got here? Yes I did! Good guess me! Naw, you're the pretty one! No, don't be too modest about yourself!" Izzy then cackled and fell to the floor.

"Um...ok...?" Ezekiel just had his eyes wide open.

"Yeah that's right! Say ok! Or I shall eat you! Even though I ate on the way here!" Izzy smiled wildly.

"Will someone shut her up," Noah exclaimed, very annoyed.

"Aw...little Noah. Don't be upset. Who's my little poopy-kins? Who's my poopy-kins? You are!" Izzy petted Noah's head as Noah grew even more irritated and angry at the psychotic red-head.

**Confession Cam...**

**Izzy - **/Is cackling wildly/ Noah is my poopy-kins!

**Geoff – **Man that was a good make-out session! We have another one scheduled for two. /He wiggles his eyebrows/

**Courtney - **/A little more movement from the eyes and lips/

**Ezekiel – **What is a poopy-kin? /He scratches his toque/

**Lindsay – **I can't believe we poop at parties. /Hangs her head in shame/

**Noah – **I am no one's poopy-kin! Only my Mom's! That's it though!

**Bridgette – **Lindsay stop being so dumb. F***! I said something mean again!

**Owen - **/Chuckles/ I'm better now especially that I can breathe my own farts now.

**Chris – **Owen stop stinking up the place! /Is holding the collar of his shirt above his nose/

**End Confessional**

"Up next is a fan favorite...Harold!" Chris did big hand gestures (again).

"Of course I would be fan favorite. Only my mad skills can compare to those of masters!" Harold took out his dreaded num-yos and started spinning them around. One of the num-yos got caught up in the string and hit Harold in the face.

Everyone laughed at him as Harold covered his face. "You wouldn't be laughing if you got hit in the face with this!" Harold shook his fist in the air.

"Yeah, that really would hurt." Owen smiled and started to laugh.

"You got Owen laughing!" Bridgette hugged Harold who blushed a deep red.

"Oh, it's no problem! Just helping people when they need to laugh!" Harold started to twirl his num-yos again. They got caught again and this time it went straight down and hit his er...parts.

Harold fell to the floor, almost crying. "Eww, that's gonna leave a mark."

"Hey we don't have the right to steal that from the aftermath. We'll get sued." Chris shook his hands with a smug smile on his face.

**Confession Cam...**

**Harold - **/Holding an ice pack to his...um...er...privates/ That's gonna le-. Oops, I mean...Ouch! That smarts!

**Izzy – **Izzy doesn't know karate. She only knows Ka-razy! /Starts to cackle/

**Geoff – **I have the sense someone was cackling in here. /Scratches his hat/

**Courtney - **/Wakes up from her consciousness/ I swear you'll pay! I'm gonna su- /Gets hit in the head with a frying pan and is knocked out cold. Chris is seen smiling with the pan in his hand/

**Ezekiel – **What was so painful about what Harold did? It hurt way more when Lindsay kicked me in the er...privates!

**Lindsay – **Hm...I hope Harry is all right.

**Noah – **Yeah, Harold's mad skills are so amazing. /He rolls his eyes/

**Bridgette – **At least he made Owen laugh with his stupidity. /She bangs her head on the wall of the confessional/ Stop...being...mean!

**Owen - **/Is still giggling/ Heh heh. Kiwis...yum...

**Chris – **We have just been informed by the FCC to not say you know...the bad word for privates. /Shifts his eyes from left to right/

**End Confessional**

"Hey guys!" Katie and Sadie stepped off of the boat, "Oh my god Sadie! It's like _so _great to be back!"

"I know right! It's like so great to be back!" They both jumped up and down and started to squeal much to everyone's annoyance.

"Oh no! It's the Squeal Queens!" Noah yelled covering his ears.

"Noah that is mean! They are not Seal Queens!" Lindsay walked up to him and slapped him in the face, leaving a red hand print.

"Oh, Lindsay you're like so great for being nice to us!" Katie went to hug her and Sadie followed behind her.

"Yay!" Lindsay started to squeal which started Katie and Sadie to squeal.

"Wow! Would someone shut them up," Harold yelled as he covered his ears.

Chris pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot the three girls, who were knocked out instantly and fell to the floor.

Courtney woke up from the squealing, "Ooh, my head hurts. Why was I dreaming of squealing dolphins?"

Chris frowned and shot Courtney and she got knocked out instantly (again).

**Confession Cam...**

**Katie & Sadie - **/They are knocked out and are lying on each other/

**Harold - **I think my ear drums were blown out. I wish I was at home watching Naruto: Shippuden. **[1]**

**Izzy - **Izzy thinks that those seals should shut up! Izzy doesn't want her eardrums blown up!

**Geoff – **My hat got blown off my head when those dolphins squealed.

**Courtney - **/Is still knocked out. (Like always)/

**Ezekiel – **I doon't get why they squeal so much!

**Lindsay - **/Is also knocked out/

**Noah - **/Rolls his eyes/ Wow, stupid seals. I think I'm deaf in my right ear.

**Bridgette - **/Holding her head/ Don't say something mean! Don't say something mean!

**Owen - **/His eyes are wide open. He points to his right ear and he makes a little pounding motion/

**Chris – **Remind me why we got those two back.

**End Confessional**

"Next contestant is...Duncan," Chris exclaimed holding out his hands.

"Pfft," Duncan pfft'd as he walked by Chris.

"Hey, I can call your prison warden. His number's on speed dial." Chris held out his silver iPhone and had a smirk on his face.

"Ok, I'm being good here." His foot hit the three seals (or Sadie, Katie, and Lindsay) "What happened here?"

"Something you doon't want to know," Ezekiel told him with wide eyes.

"Oh, great. Homeschool is back. So...are you going to make fun of girls again?" Duncan punched his fist.

"Er...no...?" Ezekiel hesitated with his answer.

Duncan smugly smiled, "Good, I thought so."

"Good gosh would you just stop talking and pay attention to me!" Chris gestured his hands, straightened his shirt, then put on his trademark grin.

"Um, so why can't we say **** **** **** ****," Noah asked.

**Confession Cam...**

**Duncan - *****************! /He smiles/ I just love that word!

**Katie & Sadie - **/Are still knocked out, of course./

**Harold – **Hm...Duncan is back. That is a very bad thing for my health. I better vote him out before my undies attract some dogs!

**Izzy – **Izzy wants to go and fight that Chef again. We never had a real battle after the alien challenge in TDA!

**Geoff – **Sweet! Duncan's back! Aww...I hope we can pull some more pranks on Harold!

**Courtney - **/Wakes up/ God Chris! Stop knocking me out!

**Ezekiel – **I just had a weird feeling that the universe just changed. /Outside the Confessional/ "Oh sorry Zeke I just farted!" Owen shouted.

**Lindsay – **I feel like I got smarter. /She smiles and her eyes opened. Then she went back to normal with a sad face./ No, I guess it was just a brain fart.

**Noah – **Hmmm. My increased knowledge has taught me a lot of swear words. That and my brother saying them all the time.

**Bridgette – **Swear words...now let me think of one. /Taps her chin then her face brightens/ Ooh, I have one! Noodle you Chris!

**Owen – **I thought I heard someone say noodles. Yum...

**Chris – **All swear words are illegal now too... unless we can beat the FCC at there own game! /He scratches his head/ Eh, I don't even know how I'm going to do that.

**End Confessional**

"Well, welcome back a not-so-fan favorite...LeShawna!" Chris smiled widely as the large and in charge sista.

"Yo, Chris! Yo ain't been sayin' that 'bout me!" LeShawna stepped in front of him shaking her fist angrily.

"Whoa, LeShawna calm down!" Chris smiled even wider, "Fatso," He whispered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" LeShawna was about to punch Chris but, LeShawna was pushed by Chef into everyone else, landing on Harold.

"Hey babe," Harold said in his wheezy voice.

"Sugar baby, you know we just friends." LeShawna punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but my heart is still beating with love for you." Harold smiled at her.

"Ugh! You just make me sick," Noah said pretending to throw up as Owen laughed to it.

"What you say!" LeShawna got up and walked over to Noah who had a scared expression on his face.

"Please don't hurt me," Noah squealed as LeShawna punched Noah's book which hit his face.

"Don't mess with me!" LeShawna looked around at everyone else, "What ya'll starin' at? You want a piece of this?" LeShawna raised her fist in the air.

Everyone just looked away whistling, "Good! Now, no one messes with me or Harold! Got it...Duncan?" LeShawna glared at the whistling punk.

"Oh, I would never do that," Duncan said in an innocent voice.

**Confession Cam...**

**LeShawna – **That Noah had it coming to him! If he messes with my griddle and my home slices then he'll be cut up into tiny bits of bologna!

**Duncan - **/Has a confused look/ What the **** did she say in here?

**Katie & Sadie - **/They both wake up/ **Katie: **What's going on here?

**Sadie: **Who knows? But, we're back at camp!

**Both: **Eeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Harold – **Ow...the echoes are still bouncing.

**Izzy – **Stupid seals are at it again! I'll just have to tell on them.

**Geoff – **_Hey ey ey ey ey ey ey ey ey! It's a party in the USA!_

**Courtney – **I just noticed Duncan. That backstabbing jerk. I broke up with him before his season even started. It's personal problems.

**Ezekiel - **/Has a confused look on his face/ What's a Sugar Baby?

**Lindsay - **/Has a confused look on her face/ What's a Sugar Baby?

**Noah - **/Has a black eye/ Wow...LeShawna thanks so much. /He rolls one eye/

**Bridgette – **Hm...I'm kind of scared of LeShawna now.

**Owen – **I hope Noah's alright. He just looks so cute...you know. But, not in that way...unless you pictured it that way!

**Chris – **LeShawna...pfft! I can take her on easily! I just need to clone Chef a couple times.

**Chef – **Chris got lucky that I finished the dinner before that girl punched him. I mean did you see that pretty boy squeal? It was awesome!

**End Confessional**

"Next...it's Trent!" Chris again gestured to the guitarist as he stepped off of the boat.

"Hey dude." Trent high-fived Chris then walked over to the other people.

"So how's Gwen dude?" Owen smirked raising his eyebrows.

"Umm...remember she broke up with me?" Trent frowned and sighed.

"Oh, sorry dude." Owen looked away.

"Yo, what's up white boy?" LeShawna pounded his fist.

"Not much. I'm trying to find a new girl you know?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

"No...I don't know because I'm a girl, not a guy." LeShawna looked at him strangely.

"Hey Trent are your going to go out with someone who's nine years old?" Noah asked, smirking.

"Ha ha. Very funny dude." Trent rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I know this girl who's in Juvie with me. She likes the movie Nine. Something you'll be interested in?" Duncan smirked.

"For your info, Duncan, I've seen that movie nine times." Trent said before opening his eyes wide and shaking his head.

**Confession Cam...**

**Trent – **Do they really have to make fun of my nine obsession? Well...I wouldn't call it an obsession. More of an addiction. /He smiles/ Yeah...an addiction.

**LeShawna – **Hm...I can see why Gwen broke up with him.

**Duncan – **Nine...what a freaky number.

**Katie & Sadie – Katie: **Omg, why does nine sound like vine?

**Sadie: **I know right that's pretty creepy.

**Harold – **I have been training on my mad skills. It just so happens that I have nine mad skills. They are Kung Fu, gliding, driving, archery, stealth, Num-Yos, jumping, speed, and playing with barbies. My sister gave me that last one.

**Izzy – **Izzy has also learned the ways of the Barbie skill. It takes many years to master...but, with patience Ken shall end up with Barbie!

**Geoff – **Well, I've only been to nine parties so far. Or ninety-nine...I lost count at two.

**Courtney – **I shall sue because I have nine lawyers! All are very good! Except for Dave who hasn't won me one lawsuit!

**Ezekiel – **My parents have only taught me how to count to ten. They said Math is for squares.

**Lindsay – **Ooh! I know how nine was used in the...book...God gave? Well, whatever! There was nine apostolites! And Noel went on a boat for nine days and nine nights! Would that mean that he was on there for eighteen days?

**Noah – **The movie Nine seems like a movie for nine year olds. Catching on? /He raises an eyebrow/

**Bridgette – **Hm...is Trent still addicted to the number nine? /Shakes her head/

**Owen – **Heh! Noah cracks me up. /Wipes a tear from his eye/

**Chris – **Nine sounds like a sick number dude!

**End Confessional**

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Heather?" Chris smirked at the Queen Bee. Her hair was almost growing back. She had her hair tied into a small ponytail.

"Well, if it isn't the loser host and the loser people I have to stay with again." Heather pulled out her sunglasses from her pocket and put them on.

"You should really shut up right now!" LeShawna was about to charge at her but Harold and Bridgette held her back.

"Is she really worth it?" Bridgette whispered into LeShawna's ear.

"Oh...if these two weren't holding me then you would so get it Heather." LeShawna said.

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" Heather pretended to act scared in front of LeShawna, then chuckled, and walked away.

"Nice, job Heather." Noah rolled his eyes, "You made chocolate mad."

"What did you say?" LeShawna pushed Harold and Bridgette off of her and ran over to Noah, "Would you like a twin for your black eye?"

Noah shook his head with wide opened eyes, "Um, n...no-no I-I'm good."

"Better be." LeShawna walked away with a scowl on her face.

"Next time you should really keep your mouth shut." Heather looked away then walked away.

Noah smirked as he put a book in front of Heather and she tripped on it and fell on the dock face-first.

"Ooh! You little!" Heather got up and glared pure death at Noah, who was smirking.

"Yeah, keep on walking." Noah's smirk grew wider as he watched Heather walked away, who was grumbling under her breath.

**Confession Cam...**

**Heather – **Getting on people's bad sides might not help me win. /Then looks angry and slams her fist into the wall, which creates another hole/ But, that punk Noah is going down!

**Trent – **Oh, great. Heather's back. I guess Chris didn't take my bribe to not bring her back into the game.

**LeShawna – **That girl Heather is going down! And so, is that scrawny kid!

**Duncan – **The only thing bigger than LeShawna's butt is her mouth.

**Katie & Sadie – Sadie – **Oh-em-gee! Heather is back! Ew!

**Katie – **I know right, like super ew!

**Sadie – **We feel comfortable saying the same thing! A lot!

**Katie – **I know right! You are so pretty!

**Sadie – **No, you are prettier though!

**Katie – **We're both pretty!

**Both – **Eeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Harold – **LeShawna only knocked me down because I wasn't paying attention!

**Izzy – **Izzy wants to beat up LeShawna and take control of her pack! I was the pack leader of a bunch of wolves once. It didn't turn out so well when they started to eat each other.

**Geoff – **Oh-em-gee! Hm...I've always wanted to try saying that.

**Courtney – **They let that witch back on? But, I had to sue to get on this show? Hm, I guess I'll need some help with voting. And Heather will do nicely.

**Ezekiel – **Eh, I can't believe she wasn't out before I got out! I mean if everyone hates her...why vote other people off?

**Lindsay – **Wow! Heather is back! That's so great! /Lindsay smiles. Then frowns quickly/ Oh, wait...I'm supposed to hate her!

**Noah - /**Is still smirking/ Heather got taken down by a book! Boo-ya!

**Bridgette – **Wow. LeShawna must have really been working out.

**Owen – **Hm...I hope Heather didn't notice that I farted on her face when she fell.

**Chris – **Tension...mm! My favorite!

**End Confessional**

"Now, returning is...Tyler!" Chris smiled as the sucky jock hopped onto the dock and started to walk over to them.

"What's up gu-YAAH!" Tyler was seen being tripped by a passer-by ant.

"Ooh, let's see that in slow motion!" Chris smiled sadisticly as the clip of Tyler falling played in slow motion.

Everyone laughed at Tyler's fall except for one dumb blonde, "Um, what just happened?" Lindsay scratched her head.

Tyler stood up smiling at the gorgeous, dumb blonde, "Lindsay!" Tyler ran up and hugged her.

"What the...? Get off of me you creep!" Lindsay pushed Tyler away from her who got pushed back so hard that he went to the edge of the dock and balanced on the half's of his shoes.

"Woo, I made i-SPLASH!" Tyler was hit in the face and knocked back into the lake.

"Legal says I can do that." Chris smiled his trademark smile.

"Um, Chris a little harsh?" Bridgette asked watching Tyler trying to get out.

"Nah, you guys are going to be experiencing much worse things than that!" Chris went up to Bridgette and patted her shoulder.

"Well, can someone at least help him?" Bridgette looked worried at the jock who kept falling back in.

"We'll get to him later." Chris rolled his eyes then went back to his spot.

**Confession Cam...**

**Tyler - **/Is soaked and is covered in bites and scratches/ Yeah, I just wanted Bridgette to worry over me. Ya'know. /He snaps his fingers then smirks/

**Heather - **/Is laughing her head off/ Oh, that was hilarious!

**Trent - **/Is thinking hardly/ Play my guitar to Gwen when she gets here...or not? Oh wait. /Goes back to normal/ We broke up. /He sighs/

**LeShawna – **Man, that Tyler is so puny I could use him like a toothpick! And Eva would use him like a back scratcher.

**Duncan – **Wow, that ant must have been a Juvey Ant. The ants that go to Juvey are really buff.

**Katie & Sadie – Katie - **Wow, Tyler you're like sooooo wimpy.

**Sadie – **I know right, he's sooooo much wimpier then that Ned kid at school.

**Katie – **No way. Ned tripped over a M&M at school!  
**Sadie – **Like yes way! /She glares at Katie/

**Katie - **/She glares at Sadie/

**Sadie - **/Smiles/ Aw, I can't stay mad at you!

**Katie – **Like me neither! /They both hug/

**Harold – **Maybe Tyler would like to be taught some mad skills!

**Izzy – **Maybe Tyler would like to be taught some Izzy skills!

**Geoff – **Whoa! Totally lame dude. More wimpier than Ned at school. Actually, naw. Ned tripped over an M&M.

**Courtney – **Uh! Tyler is so annoying...but, I guess I'll need him. /Grumbles/

**Ezekiel – **Whoa, man! Tyler is wimpier than me eh! That brings me one step up with uh...never mind.

**Lindsay – **Wow, that creep reminds me of the guy that raped my sister. She said it was totally fun though. But, after she rolled her eyes and her pitch of voice was off regular. She must have gotten sick.

**Noah – **Chris should've thrown a book at him cause...knowledge is power!

**Bridgette – **Tyler to say I wasn't _that _worried about you. So don't think anything!

**Owen – **Man, I think Tyler might've gotten hurt when I threw my hot dog for him to use as a life ring and those sharks attacked him.

**Chris – **About 20 minutes into this and there is already drama! I rock! /Does the devil horn sign with his hand/

**End Confessional**

"Ok, looks like five more then we can start! And next is...Gwen!" Gwen stepped off the boat with a scowl on her face.

"Hey Gw-" Chris was punched in the face by Gwen as she walked by. He rubbed his face, "Hurtful!"

"Chris, I'm not in the mood right now." Gwen grumbled as a nervous Trent ran up to her with his guitar.

"This is for you Gwen." Trent started playing a song on his guitar:

_Nine equals you and me!_

_So come on ba-by!_

_I'm sorry for what had happened!_

_I hope it never happens agaiiiiiiiin!_

"Shut up!" Gwen marched past Trent and ran into LeShawna's arms and started to cry.

"What happened honey?" LeShawna asked, worriedly.

"Hey goth girl! I heard your other emo boyfriend cheated on you!" Heather smirked at the crying Gwen.

"How do you know that!" Gwen yelled still burying her face in LeShawna's chest.

"Oh, I have my sources." Heather held out her hand to gaze at her nails.

"Just go away Heather!" LeShawna glared pure death at a backing away Heather.

"Oh, um sorry...?" Heather walked back nervously and accidentally bumped into Tyler which knocked him back in the lake.

"I got you buddy!" Owen cannon balled right on top of Tyler. "Where's he go?"

"Gurgle gurgle!"

"Oh, heh heh, sorry man." Owen lifted Tyler out and threw him back on the dock next to a laughing Noah.

"I have CPR training!" Harold came running up to Tyler and opened his mouth ready to put on Tyler's for mouth-to-mouth.

"No, Izzy will do it!" Izzy round-house kicked Harold in the face, which knocked him back about a couple feet away.

Izzy put her mouth on Tyler's and she started breathing out into his mouth. Tyler soon coughed up water and it squirted into Noah's face.

"Wow, thanks Tyler." Noah rolled his eyes.

"I will do it Izzy!" Harold ran into Izzy's fist which was held out in the air. Harold's face hit it and he went flying back several feet again.

"Uh, thanks Izzy." Tyler blushed.

"No, problem Tyler!" Izzy cackled, "All my patients get a free Tetnus shot when I'm done with them!" Izzy took a needle filled with the Tetnus shot and stuck it in his arm.

"Ah! What was that for!" Tyler screamed and ran around the dock.

**Confession Cam...**

**Gwen – **How the hell does Heather know that? /She slams her fist/

**Tyler – **I wasn't blushing when Izzy k-gah! Helped me! /Grumbles and rubs a swollen spot on his arm/ But, that really hurt.

**Heather – **It's fun owning a Total Drama blog. /Smiles demoniclly/

**Trent – **I don't think she liked my song. /Frowns/

**LeShawna – **Man, that Heather is as mean as pie! Well, not just any pie! Um... blueberry pie is pretty mean. I think so. / Scratches her head/

**Duncan – **Gwen's broken up? /Raises an eyebrow and smiles, then coughs/ Uh...not like I care or anything. /Looks away/

**Katie & Sadie – Sadie – **Oh-em-gee Gwen broke up?

**Katie – **I know right. That's so sad!

**Sadie – **Yeah, but Trent's song was waaaaayyyy sadder!

**Katie – **I wish he sang that to me. /Looks dreamily into the camera/

**Sadie – **No, I wish he sang it to _me_!

**Both - **/They start slapping each other calling each other names/

**Harold – **Gwen broke up? That's bad. Good thing LeShawna and me will never break up. /He grins/

**Izzy – **Ooh! An emo boyfriend? I once had one...but he started to cut himself with a plastic knife. /Rolls her eyes/ So I cut off his hand for him and he broke up with me. I don't know why.

**Geoff – **Uh...what's a Tetnus shot?

**Courtney – **I demand a lawyer for Gwen coming back on! Wait...she didn't do anything to me.

**Ezekiel – **Uh...I wish I was Tyler. /Looks down frowning/

**Lindsay – **How dare she kiss that stranger that tried to rape me! I wanted to. /Her face falls flat/

**Noah – **Did I see tongue in that kiss? /Raises his eyebrows and smirks/ Or was that Izzy's gum?

**Bridgette – **I'm glad Geoff knows what a Tetnus shot was. He got one the day before this season.

**Owen – **Izzy...was that necessary? I mean you could've let him swallow the water.

**Chris – **Guess who told Heather that Gwen broke up with her boyfriend? /He smiles sadisticly/

**End Confessional**

"Five more to go! And next is...Cody!" Cody jumped off the yacht at Chris' signal.

"Hey ladies." Cody smiled slyly (or what he thought to be sly) at the girls.

"Gwen...looking nice." He clicked his tongue as Gwen smacked him in the face without turning around.

"Hey I get it. You want your space." He chuckled and walked off as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh, hey Cory!" Lindsay ran up and glomped him.

"Hey Lindsay." Cody smiled even wider at Lindsay hugging him.

"Wait...are you my boyfriend?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Uh...yeah! I am." Lindsay leaned and kissed Cody passionately on the lips.

"Oh...ok hot stuff." Lindsay smiled seductively and they started making out.

"Whoa! That is awesome!" Chris pointed at the two making out on the floor.

"Lindsay! _I'm _your boyfriend! Not him!" Tyler ran up to the two lovers and pushed Lindsay off of Cody.

"Hey! I don't feel like being raped right now!" Lindsay pushed Tyler away and Tyler fell into Izzy.

"Want that Tetnus shot again?" Izzy purred.

"Um...no!" Tyler ran as fast as he could but, Izzy jumped and landed on him.

**Confession Cam...**

**Cody – **Heh heh. I couldn't pass up on that opportunity. /He gulps/ Sorry Tyler.

**Gwen – **At least Cody didn't try and hit on me. /She blushes/ Well, not like I wanted him to...but Lindsay shouldn't have made out with him! He's mine! /Covers her mouth/ I didn't say that!

**Tyler – **Ooh, when I get my hands on that little punk!

**Heather – **Hm...Lindody? Naw...Codinsay? Perfect! But, I'm not turning into a fan freak that likes to stalk Cody and has a million blogs about him. **[2]** My computer geeks do everything. I _almost _run the school. Maybe, after I win I can bribe the principal with the prize money.

**Trent – **Not cool Cody dude. Not cool. /Shakes his head/

**LeShawna – **That scrawny, pipsqueak took Lindsay? Not surprising that she left Tyler.

**Duncan – **Finally the geek gets a hot girl! But, probably because the hot girl is so stupid that she thinks Cody is Tyler or something.

**Katie & Sadie – Katie – **Cody got a girlfriend!

**Sadie – **Like oh my God! I haven't got a boyfriend yet.

**Katie – **Aw. I like totally lost our bet. /She frowns/

**Sadie – **Pay up girl friend! /She smirks/

**Harold – **Hm, I could've gotten Lindsay. I just don't want to leave my LeShawna.

**Izzy – **Izzy doesn't know why Tyler doesn't want his shot? /Takes off her clothes and reveals a nurses outfit underneath/ I'm a certified nurse.

**Geoff – **Woot! Cody bagged a good one!

**Courtney – **I demand another lawyer to help out Tyler!

**Ezekiel – **I smell a demand, eh. /Sniffs the air/

**Lindsay – **Aw, Tyrone is so sweet! I love making out with Cory! **[3]**

**Noah – **Great, now all those fan girls will think Cody is not gay and _I _am!

**Bridgette – **Cody! How could you do that to puny muscle Tyler? I mean he barely even got Lindsay! /Gasps then slaps herself/ Stop being mean!

**Owen – **Woohoo! Cody my man! Awesome job dude...awesome job.

**Chris – **Yay for ratings!

**End Confessional**

"Now to direct your attention from Izzy kissing Tyler and Lindsay kissing Cody...it's Eva!"

"What is this? A love fest?" Eva stomped on the dock with a scowl on her face.

Chris smiled and stepped into his 'force-field of power'.

"Hey! Stop kissing!" Eva kicked Cody in the side, which knocked him into the lake.

"Hey! Don't do that to my boyfriend!" Lindsay stood up, looking angrily at Eva.

Eva growled and Lindsay curled up into a ball, whimpering.

Eva then walked over to a freaking out Tyler with a Izzy kissing him. Eva took out a magical hammer from her bag and knocked Izzy in the head with it.

"Ow." Izzy grinned while rubbing her head, "You hit hard." Izzy cackled.

"Thanks." Eva grumbled then walked away.

"Um, can someone help me?" Cody said trying to stay afloat by splashing as a shark grabbed onto his leg.

"I'll help you buddy!" Owen cannon-balled right on top of Cody which crushed him and the shark.

Owen stuck his head out holding an unconscious Cody in the air. "I did it!"

Heather rolled her eyes and fake clapped, "Yay for Owen." Heather said sarcastically.

"Thanks Heather! I never knew you were so nice!" Owen smiled and tackled her to the floor.

Gwen and LeShawna laughed at the helpless Heather who was being crushed by Owen's girth.

**Confession Cam...**

**Eva – **Yeah...I kind of feel bad about doing that but...I was...jealous.

**Cody - **/Is unconscious and sits there/

**Gwen – **Karma strikes back! /She laughs again/

**Tyler – **Why the hell was Izzy kissing me?

**Heather – **I think my skull is crushed in. /She rubs her head/

**Trent – **That's what you get Heather! Ha!

**LeShawna – **Ha! Heather was crushed by Owen. Good thing he didn't fart on her. Oh wait...he did! /She falls on the floor laughing/

**Duncan – **Man, Owen killed a shark? I'm betting some angry hippies are going to sue.

**Katie & Sadie – Katie – **Man, Eva is like _so _mean!

**Sadie – **I know right!

**Katie – **I mean like take a chill pill!

**Sadie – **I know right!

**Katie – **And Sadie like stop saying 'I know right' after everything I say!

**Sadie – **I know right!

**Harold – **That hammer and me! We would rule the world.

**Izzy – **Heh heh! She hits hard!

**Geoff – **Hardcore Eva. Too hardcore.

**Courtney – **Yeah, Total Drama producers I'm sorry for saying I'll sue you! It won't happen because hippies will probably sue you. /Smiles lightly/

**Ezekiel – **Er...is she always that mean? And I don't mean Courtney. I mean the hippies eh. That hippy girl that called Chris right after Owen killed the shark yelled at us.

**Lindsay – **Man, Evie is like _so _scary!

**Noah – **Brain beats brawn. But, Eva's brawn is to scary for brain. /He trembles/

**Bridgette – **Eva, chill out. You should have taken those anger management classes like Courtney told you to.

**Owen – **Man, that sharks mom almost sued me. I mean she was really mad for me killing her son.

Chris – Ten seconds after Owen killed the shark fifty hippies called me...at _once_! It's like they had hippy senses and sensed a 'defenseless' animal died. It's a shark for God's sake!

**End Confessional**

"Now, that the love scenes are over...it's time for more! It's Justin!" Chris gestured to the hotty as he stepped off the boat.

"Hey ladies." Justin flashed a smile as all the girls (and Owen) swooned.

"Hey Justin." The girls said dreamily.

"Hey dude!" Owen ran up to him and wrapped his arms around the model.

"Uh...Owen. You're looking good. So please don't hug me! You'll ruin my perfect chest hair!" Justin pointed as he ripped off his shirt. A tuft of dark brown, smooth hair flowed in the wind.

"Oh, uh sorry dude." Owen fainted and fell on the dock.

Justin smiled and walked on him like a bridge to the other side. He smiled at the girls and clicked his tongue as they all fainted.

"Lousy good for nothing..." Most of the guys murmured as Ezekiel picked his nose and rubbed it on the back of Harold's shirt.

"Hey fellow guys!" Justin waved to them as he walked over to them.

"Oh hey Justin!" Ezekiel ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Uh, why are you hugging me?" Justin looked at Ezekiel strangely.

"Oh, my older brother said to say 'Hi' and give you a hug." Ezekiel then went up to his ear, "He's gay."

"Oh! Ok...that's fine...?" Justin walked slowly backwards and tripped over an unconscious Cody.

"What happened...?" Cody woke up and rubbed his head as he saw Justin on the floor, unconscious.

**Confession Cam...**

**Justin - **/Is unconscious/

**Eva - **/Is unconscious/

**Cody – **Why was Justin's shirt off and lying right by me?

**Gwen - **/Is unconscious/

**Tyler – **I need Justin to help me win Lindsay back. I mean why would she do this to me?

**Heather - **/Is unconscious/

**Trent – **Man, even Gwen fell for his act! That guy probably uses five types of spray tans in one day!

**LeShawna - **/Is unconscious/

**Duncan – **Justin gets all the girls. /Rolls his eyes/ I feel like rioting.

**Katie & Sadie - **/Are both unconscious/

**Harold – **Justin may have the looks. But, I have the mad skills!

**Izzy - **/Is unconscious/

**Geoff – **Yeah! Justin's here! Now it's a real party!

**Courtney - **/Is unconscious/

**Ezekiel – **I hope the cameras didn't hear me say that to Justin. /The camera nods up and down slowly/ Aw man!

**Lindsay - **/Is unconscious/

**Noah – **Justin...my evil self. I must destroy him!

**Bridgette - **/Is unconscious/

**Owen - **/Is unconscious/

**Chris – **On the record I am _way _hotter than Justin!

**End Confessional**

"Hm...well up next is Beth." Chris shrugged as the wanna-be stepped off the yacht.

"Oh my God! What happened here?" Beth stared at the unconscious girls and two boys on the floor.

"Justin." Chris simply shrugged.

"Wait, is Justin unconscious?" Beth smiled.

"Yep." Chris smiled widely.

"Awesome."

Beth walked over to the unconscious Justin and started making out with him. She pulled up for a second, "He might be unconscious...but I still like it!"

She went back in and made out with him for the rest of the time as everyone just stared at her weirdly.

**Confession Cam...**

**Beth – **That was _so _awesome! Good thing I put on my pig dump chap stick on!

**Justin - **/Wakes up/ Why does my mouth taste like pig crap?

**Eva - **/Wakes up/ Uh...he got me. /She mutters under her breath/

**Cody – **Lindsay and Gwen! Don't fall for his hotness!

**Gwen - **/Wakes up/ Right after I dump my boyfriend or he dumps me...I go and faint when I see a hot guy.

**Tyler – **Beth was making out with an unconscious guy. How desperate is she?

**Heather - **/Wakes up/ I did not faint from Justin's tan...nice...smooth...hot...snap out of it! /She slaps herself/

**Trent – **Beth...get your own boyfriend or something. Seriously making out with an unconscious guy is totally weird.

**LeShawna - **/Wakes up/ Justin is the best looking one here no doubt.

**Duncan – **Seriously I was about to kick Beth for being so desperate. Desperate people don't get far in Juvey.

**Katie & Sadie – **/Both wake up/ Justin is like so hot!

**Sadie – **I know! I just want to make out with him when he is unconscious!

**Katie – **I would totally do that Sadie!

**Harold – **I could win Beth over easily! Not that I want to I mean...LeShawna is the only girl for me.

**Izzy - **/Wakes up/ Izzy wants to tie Justin up to a pole, knock him unconscious, then make out with him!

**Geoff – **Finally the last one is coming! **[4]**

**Courtney - **/Wakes up/ I demand that a lawyer make me married with Justin!

**Ezekiel – **Would Beth make out with me if I was unconscious?

**Lindsay - **/Wakes up/ Oh, sorry Carol for ruining your plans right now. I know I wasn't supposed to faint. But, he is _so _hot!

**Noah – **Hey, I'm a pretty desperate guy too. But...making out with an unconscious person? I wouldn't go there.

**Bridgette - **/Wakes up/ Justin is so hot...but Geoff is hotter! /She nervously chuckles/

**Owen - **/Wakes up/ I feel like I was used as a bridge. /Rubs his sides/

**Chris – **Girls! Faint at the sight of me! Come on!

**Somewhere in a house far away...**

Sierra watched the scene where Chris said that and fainted and fell to the floor.

"Sierra! Are you ok?" Her mom called out.

**And back to the action!**

"And our last one is here! Welcome DJ!"

DJ got off the yacht holding a bunny between his arms. He stroked the bunny and he walked to the dock.

"DJ! What's up bud?" Duncan high-fived DJ.

"Hey man. Missed ya guys." DJ smiled and hugged LeShawna and Bridgette and high-fived most of the guys.

"Man, I missed ya too boy!" LeShawna smiled towards the gentle giant.

"Yeah, but things have been going great at home! Mama and I moved in to a bigger house with the refund she got from the IRS and we live in a forest now. I always go out to see the birds and the bees sing."

Everyone laughed at that comment, "What's so funny?" DJ looked confused.

**Confession Cam...**

**DJ – **I said the birds and the bees. Is that really funny?

**Beth – **The birds and the bees? That's hysterical!

**Justin – **Birds and bees? /Laughs and falls to the floor/

**Eva – **Eh, that' not that funny.

**Cody – **Aw, that's rich. /Wipes a tear from his eye/

**Gwen – **Not that funny. I've heard funnier.

**Tyler – **What's the birds and the bees mean?

**Heather – **Immature freaks!

**Trent – **Nine is way funnier than that.

**LeShawna - **/Is laughing really hard/

**Duncan – **DJ is really clueless. People in Juvey are always clueless. Maybe, DJ should come to Juvey one day.

**Katie & Sadie - /**Are both laughing really hard/

**Harold – **The bees and the birds is a way funnier comment than the birds and the bees.

**Izzy – **Izzy doesn't hear about that stuff...she sees it!

**Geoff – **Man, DJ is a riot dude.

**Courtney – **Aw, young love. After that then the Mommy Bear and the Daddy Bear love each other _so _much that they... make sure younger kids aren't watching.

**Ezekiel – **What's the birds and the bees eh?

**Lindsay – **What's the birds and the bees eh?

**Noah – **Another immature comic relief joke. I feel like I've broken the fourth wall.

**Bridgette – **The fourth wall seems destroyed.

**Owen – **I think I at the fourth wall. /He smiles then farts/ Nope that's beans!

**Chris – **Finally! Let's get this party started!

**End Confessional**

"Welcome Total Drama contestants. You may know me." Chris smiled.

"But, we do know you!" Trent shouted.

"Hey Trent, shut up. For the people that didn't watch the first two seasons don't need to know that!" Chris shouted through clenched teeth.

"Whatever." Trent rolled his eyes.

"Now, this season is called Total Drama Wawanakwa! And, our challenges will be based off of..."

"Corn?" Beth asked, excitedly.

"No, not corn. But..."

"Punks?" Duncan asked, excitedly.

"No! Video games! Your challenges will be based off of video games!"

"But, aren't video games for dorks?" Heather asked, frowning.

"Yes, but it turns out most of this shows fan base is dorks and nerds who sit inside all day playing video games and watching TV and writing Fan Fictions about this show."

"Yes! It's time to show off my mad skills!" Harold pumped his fists in the air.

"Like Harold." Chris smiled.

"Ok, so there will be two teams of eleven. Team Geeks!" Chris unveiled a blue flag with a guy wearing glasses and picking his nose.

"And...Team Popular!" Chris unveiled a green flag with a girl dressed in fashionable clothes, smiling.

"That's me." Lindsay smiled and jumped up and down.

"So, when I call your name come join Team Geeks!" Chris smiled and pulled out a clip board.

"Harold..."

"Yes! We shall dominate!"

"Gwen..."

"I'm not a geek! It's goth Chris! Goth!"

"Cody..."

"Yes! Same team as Gwen!"

"Bridgette..."

"I don't remember being a geek."

"Noah..."

"I rock at video games."

"Beth..."

"Chris don't stereotype just because I look like one!"

"DJ..."

"Damn..."

"Katie...

"What! Sadie and I are like the most popular at our school! Under the jocks and goths and preps and all the rest but...yeah."

"Owen..."

"Beans make me gassy."

"Sadie..."

"Well, at least I'm on Katie's team."

"And...Eva."

"Whatever."

"Ok, your Team Geeks! Hope you do well." Chris smiled at them.

**Confession Cam...**

**Harold – **We have the three best people at video games here! We are totally going to win every challenge!

**Gwen – **Well, I guess it won't be that bad...

**Cody – **Awesome! I can show Gwen my mad skills at video games! Oh God! I'm turning into Harold!

**Bridgette – **I don't mind. We have nice people on our team. At least we don't have Heather.

**Noah – **I rock at video games! They put all the good people on one team! Chris is so stupid.

**Beth – **I hate Chris for making Justin not on my team! We are totally going out! In my mind...

**DJ – **Well, at least I have Bridgette on my team. We could help the animals.

**Katie & Sadie – Katie – **How could he put us on Team Geeks?

**Sadie – **I think Chris is jealous because we're more popular than him.

**Katie – **Yeah, you're probably right.

**Owen – **This is awesome! We're going to win!

**Eva – **I don't mind as long as we win. /She smiles/

**End Confessional**

"Now when I call your names come to Team Popular...

"Duncan...

"Sweet."

"Courtney...

"Oh great."

"Trent...

"I'm not on Gwen's team?"

"Izzy...

"Izzy will dominate!"

"Geoff...

"Party! Party!"

"LeShawna...

"I'll miss ya Gwen!"

"Tyler...

"I always knew I was popular."

"Heather...

"Of course."

"Justin...

"My looks are too awesome."

"Lindsay...

"Yay!"

"And...Ezekiel."

"But, I'm not popular, eh."

"Do I care Zeke?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"I don't get why you said our names when we were the only ones left." Courtney asked.

"It's for our 'slower' viewers." Chris did the quotation things with his fingers.

**Confession Cam...**

**Duncan** – We are totally going to win.

**Courtney – **Duncan better not get in my way.

**Trent – **Too bad Gwen's not with me. /He frowns/

**Izzy – **Izzy shall kill them all one by one and make them eat their own teeth!

**Geoff – **Party! Party!

**LeShawna – **Sorry Harold baby. We're gunna have to kick your butts.

**Tyler – **I am popular! Woot!

**Heather – **Well, looks like I'm going to have to find an alliance to keep me safe.

**Justin - **/Flips his hair and smiles/

**Lindsay – **Yay! I'm on Team Popular! I hope we're not geeks. /She gasps/

**Ezekiel – **How do I count as popular when I don't even go to school?

**End Confessional**

"Now this will be your first challenge!" Chris said as he stood in front of the VRSM building.

"What's this?" Cody asked looking up at it.

"You'll find out soon." Chris nagged him, "Now, this is the VRSM or the Virtual Reality Stupid Machine!"

"Stupid machine?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"It makes it sound cool!" Chris scowled, "Now, there are twenty-two pods inside there.

"Each pod has a helmet and two gloves in it. Put on both of those to enter the virtual reality.

"We have set up games and have hacked each to make them do what we want. So don't expect everything to be the same in it.

"Now, we will have a challenge where teams will go in virtual reality and battle it out in there. The team that wins will win an awesome reward, while the losers will be going to the dreaded Bonfire Ceremony.

"Now, you're first challenge is based off of the game...Modern Warfare 2!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes! My online battalion owns on that game! We win almost every match there is!" Harold smiled.

"Shut up Harold. Now. The challenge will be a good game of Search and Destroy. There are six rounds. And if someone kills you. You are dead for the rest of the round. Also, one team will be planting a bomb somewhere while the other will protect it.

"There is only one bomb for each round for the team that plants. You can win by killing all the other players on the opposite team.

"Planting and exploding the bomb, or defusing the bomb. The team that gets the most round wins shall win the challenge!" Chris smiled.

"But, what if we.." Lindsay tried to ask.

"Shut up Lindsay. Now go! Go!" Chris pressed a button, which opened the door to the building as all the 'gamers' ran inside to their pod.

"What will happen on this new season? Will Heather be always the same? What is happening with the love here? Am I always this handsome?" Chris smiled getting ready for his commercial sign off.

"Find out when we come back on Total! Drama!"

"Chefs!" Chef yelled as the camera turned dark and went to a commercial.

**Finally! I have finished the first chapter! Also, I have done my first chapter with 36 pages on Word! Yay me!**

**Make sure to review and construction criticism is appreciated.**

**Foot Notes:**

**[1] A reference to all those Naruto fans. -Salutes-**

**[2] A reference to our favorite Cody stalker.**

**[3] Lindsay is talking about the same person here. It shall be revealed later on why she is talking like that.**

**[4] This is exactly what I said. Geoff reads my mind.**

**Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter! See you later!**

**JayWalker11**


	2. Day 1: Don't Drop That Nuke!

**First Note: Thank you for the wondrous reviews you have given me! I guess I shall continue on with this.**

**Disclaimer Note: Do I really own it? Maybe...naw.**

**Review Notes: Thank you for the people that have reviewed so far :P.**

**John-SP150: Thank you for the 'pretty' long review. And for being the first to review. You are right about some stuff except for saying that The Kobold Necromancer's stories aren't good. :D**

**RandomNumbers523156: Thanks for being the second to review! Yeah the confessionals were pretty funny.**

* * *

**The other note that is here for no reason: Enjoy the story!**

**Day 1: Don't Drop That Nuke!**

"And, we're back to Total Drama Wawanakwa!" Chris exclaimed to the cameras with his trademark smile.

"I hope you enjoyed our annoying sponsors! No, seriously they are very annoying." Chris frowns then his smile comes back.

"Now, when we left off our twenty-two 'gamers' started their first challenge based off of Modern Warfare 2!

"They will play a game of Search and Destroy! So what team will win, Team Geeks? Or Team Popular? Let's find out." Chris pressed a remote control which showed a giant TV screen come in front of Chris.

**In Virtual Reality...**

"Where are we?" Noah asked looking around at total blackness.

"I don't know." Noah heard Cody say through his helmet.

"Where are you guys? I'm afraid of the dark!" DJ screamed.

"You're afraid of everything DJ." Gwen sighed.

"Tell me about it." Katie said.

"Like I know right." Sadie agreed.

"Welcome gamers! Your challenge shall start...now!" They heard Chris say on a loud speaker.

All of a sudden a burst of color came to each gamer and soon the layout of the map started to form. It showed an abandoned apartment building with a parking structure. Everything seemed to be blown up and cars were scattered around everywhere.

People ran around, screaming for their lives as they saw the contestants carrying the guns.

"What are they afraid of?" Bridgette asked.

"I think they're scared of us." Eva grumbled.

"But, why?" Bridgette said, confused.

"Because we're carrying guns!" Eva yelled at her as Bridgette looked down and sighed.

"And starting 3! 2! 1! Go!" Chris shouted as the game seemed to let them move.

"Ok, DJ and Cody. Follow me into the parking structure, we'll go find those populars and shoot them until their eyes cry with blood!" Harold laughed evily.

"Uh, it's a game you know that right?" Gwen told him.

"Oh yeah. I knew that. I got into my gaming mode." Harold coughed/wheezed.

"Let's go Harold!" Cody ran off towards the parking structure with a scared DJ and a determined Harold in tow.

"So, me, Gwen, and Noah will go into that building over there." Eva pointed at a crumbling blue building.

"Did my lawyers tell you that I'm allergic to crumbling buildings?" Noah gulped.

"No, now let's move!" Eva ran ahead of the two being cautious. Noah and Gwen just shrugged and followed after her.

"So, me, Beth, and Bridgette will go and look around the pool section." Owen said in an army voice.

"Sure Owen." Bridgette smiled and walked away from the group.

"Uh...sure...?" Beth followed Bridgette nervously and Owen caught up to the two.

"So, it's just you and me Sadie." Katie gulped nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sadie also gulped.

"Wanna do each other's nails?" Katie asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sadie jumped with her as they sat on the floor and started to paint their nails.

**In reality...**

"Uh, the Geeks are so boring! Let's see what the Populars are doing!" Chris exclaimed, smiling.

"Whatever." Chef grumbled as he switched the channel towards Team Popular.

**Confession Cam...**

**Katie & Sadie – Katie – **Sadie you're like the best nail person ever!

**Sadie – **No, you're the best!

**Both - **/they show their pink nails to the camera/

**Noah – **Even though this was virtual reality...I thought we were going to die.

**Harold – **Team Geeks shall take victory and make those popular people cry!

**End Confessional**

**In virtual reality with Team Popular...**

"That is the worst squad I've ever seen!" Heather complained...again.

"Will you ever shut up?" LeShawna yelled at Heather's face.

"Make me!" Heather yelled.

"Ok, I will make you!" LeShawna dove in and slapped Heather so many times it gave her a bruise on her cheek.

"Why you!" Heather pulled out her shotgun and blasted LeShawna which caused her to depixelate in front of the team.

"Hey! Don't shoot each other guys!" Courtney yelled at them all as everyone except Courtney shot Heather, who depixelated.

"Guys! We're going to lose if we keep this up!" Courtney stomped her foot.

"We were going to lose anyways! Hel-lo! None of us are good as those geeks!" Duncan jerked a thumb.

"I know eh! How're we supposed to beat them?" Ezekiel asked scowling.

"With team work!" Courtney smiled at them.

Everyone bursted out laughing and fell to the floor.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Courtney laughed and she got up and put a serious face on, "Ok, these will be the squads!

"Duncan, Izzy, Geoff, Lindsay, and Trent. You guys will go explore the parking structure and find the bomb site." Courtney picked up a bomb on the floor and threw it to Duncan.

"Well, I am a pretty good bomb person." Duncan smirked as he headed off with his squad to the parking structure.

"Ok, so me, Tyler, and Justin will go to the pool." Courtney smiled at Justin then shook her head.

"Wait what do I do then eh?" Ezekiel asked her.

"Uh, you go to the blue crumbling building. Good luck. I guess." Courtney waved to the lonely Ezekiel as he headed off to the apartment building.

**Confession Cam...**

**Ezekiel – **Well, I'm trying to apoologize for my sexist ways. But, that still means I go alone. /Sighs/ Well, I guess I could do it eh.

**Courtney – **I went with Justin for pure strategy reasons. I mean his hunky...tan...perfect. /She shakes her head/ No! Focus!

**End Confessional**

**In reality...**

"Oh yeah! That was much better than the geeks!" Chris smiled at Chef who was typing stuff onto a computer.

"Ok, the game is fully hacked. So let's make a little changes." Chef smiles nastily.

Chris joins the smile as they both nod their heads slowly.

**In virtual reality... -The Parking Structure-**

"Ok, DJ. You have the sniper." Harold instructed DJ, "Stay behind this and watch our backs." Harold pointed to a road block made out of stone.

"Cody set up Claymores by that door right there." Harold pointed to the door as Cody ran up their and planted two Claymores by the door.

"Ok, now we wait." Harold crouched down and aimed his gun towards the door.

Then a group of pedestrians ran by them, looking very worried and screaming.

"Hey, it's really funny when you do this." Cody said as he aimed his gun towards the group of people and shot two of them down.

The group looked at him angrily, and soon got into a random car. The car backed up and sped up in the direction where Cody was.

"Wait! This isn't suppo-AAAHH!" Cody got hit by the car and he flew back through the wall and he fell three stories. When he hit the floor, he depixelated.

"Great. Now we lost Cody." Harold grumbled.

"Hey, man it's ok! We got this." DJ shook a little bit as he saw figures step into his view. "They're here! What do I do?"

"Shoot them DJ! Shoot them!" Harold yelled at him.

DJ nervously, shot at random, which kept missing the large group.

**On the other side of the Parking Structure...**

"Guys! We're being shot at! Get to cover oof!" Geoff yelled as hegot hit in the back of the head by a sniper shot. He fell and instantly depixelated.

"Come on Lindsay! Over here!" Trent called out to a clueless Lindsay.

"Ok, Guitar Man!" Lindsay walked over to Trent and fell into his arms.

"Uh...hi?" Trent asked nervously.

"Thanks for saving me." Lindsay said seductively.

"Oh, no problem...?" Trent shook nervously all around.

Then a flying round object flew into the room. I stuck onto a wall and it was blinking red and beeped. Each beep getting faster and faster.

"Ooh, shiny thing!" Lindsay got up and went over to examine it.

"No, Lindsay!" Trent ran over to her but, it was too late. The object exploded and it made Trent and Lindsay fly back into the wall, instantly depixelating them.

"I guess it's just you and me, Dunca-roony!" Izzy smiled and cackled.

"Whatever." Duncan sighed as he threw a frag grenade in the room.

"Do you think that will get them?" Duncan asked to thin air. He turned around and there was no Izzy in sight.

"Great." He muttered.

**Confession Cam...**

**Cody - **/Is all bruised up/ That never happens in the game!

**Izzy – **Oh, you're probably wondering 'Where is Izzy?' 'Did she die?' 'Is she awesome?'. Well I can only answer the third one. Yes, I am awesome.

**Trent – **Man, Lindsay sorta tricked me! She's good. /He nods his head/

**Duncan – **Man, that was really hard. I thought I was alone, and that Izzy died. But...she did something else.

**End Confessional**

**In the Apartment Building with Team Geeks...**

"So, what do we do now?" Gwen asked calmly.

"Not sure. Never played these games before." Eva shrugged.

"Why don't we paint each others nails?" Noah said in a mocking tone.

"Ew, I hate getting my nails painted." Gwen retorted.

"Shut the f*** up Noah." Eva yelled at him.

"Why don't we guard the door then?" Noah suggested.

"Nah. I want to stay here." Gwen sat down and crossed her legs.

"But, a big army of them could be marching in here right now!" Eva yelled as she lookd towards the door and saw the lonely Ezekiel walking towards them.

"Ha! That's what they call a big army!" Noah got up to look and saw Ezekiel. He began to laugh.

"Boy, was I wrong." Eva shook her head.

"Well, let's take him out." Gwen suggested.

"Whatever." Noah raised his gun towards him and fired, missing by an inch.

"Wow, you missed! How could you do that?" Eva yelled at Noah.

"Well, now he's gone. Thank you Miss Mean." Noah said, sarcastically.

"Well, should we find him?" Gwen asked.

"Nah. I'm sure he'll come out soon." Eva said, sitting down on the floor.

**On the other side of the Apartment Building...**

"Oh God. They're attacking me eh." Ezekiel said with no breath.

He breathed deeply and looked up at the three sitting in the room talking.

"God, oh God! Please help me to win this battle!" Ezekiel stood up and went through another hallway going around.

"I should've never said that stuff to make me alone now. I hate my uncle for telling me to say that in season one." Ezekiel muttered to himself.

"I'm going to set things right after I win this for my team. And hopefully I won't be the first voted out again." Ezekiel dragged himself through the hallway and found the door to the room they were in.

"Ok, I'll sneak up from behind and I'll kill them all." Ezekiel told the plan to himself.

His sweaty hands shook nervously holding the gun. The gun shook even more. His finger slipped and accidentally shot the wall in front of him.

The people inside the room heard this shot and came outside to see a curled up Zeke on the floor, shaking nervously.

"Well, this is too easy." Eva shot him multiple times as he depixelated away.

"Really, that's all they gave us to work with?" Noah shook his head.

"At least it was easy." Gwen smirked.

"Whatever." Noah shook his head then walked back into the room.

**Confession Cam...**

**Ezekiel – **Well, I let my team down for the first round. Looks like I'll have to do better eh.

**Noah – **Man, the populars are _way _too easy to predict. I'm betting that Heather and LeShawna shot themselves in the beginning of the round.

**Eva – **God, that was way too easy. Give us something harder next round. /She is holding her hands like she is begging/

**End Confessional**

**In the Pool Area with Team Popular...**

"Um, Courtney. You can stop staring." Justin said looking at Courtney who was staring at Justin.

"Oh uh sorry." Courtney shook her head and focused in front of her.

"No problem." Justin smiled at her, revealing his perfect white teeth.

"Heh heh." Courtney looked away and chuckled nervously.

"Gurgle...Guys!" Tyler came up to the surface in the pool.

"Why are you in the pool?" Justin raised an eyebrow, not really caring.

"I'm trying to hide in case they come. Then I'll jump out and destroy them.!" Tyler pounded his fist into his hand, smiling widely.

"Yeah, but then you'll probably trip, blow our cover, and then they'll shoot and kill us all." Courtney said knowingly then sighed.

"That won't happen. I'm pretty sure of it!" Tyler smiled even wider.

"Pretty sure won't mean you have it." Justin told him.

"Whatever man. I got this." Tyler did a poor impression of George Lopez.

Justin and Courtney both rolled their eyes at this display.

Tyler soon went back underwater, and the two saw bubbles rise up.

"Do you think he could die from drowning?" Justin raised his eyebrows.

"Nah, it's only a video game." Courtney smiled and looked away.

"Yeah, looks like he's dead now." Justin pointed to a depixelating Tyler underwater.

"He's really dead?" Courtney chuckled.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Justin smiled and looked at Courtney seductively.

"I uh I have a boyfriend!" Courtney retorted.

"I thought you broke up with Duncan." Justin smiled wider.

"Yeah, but then we got back together!" Courtney waved hr hands.

"Ok, sure." Justin rolled his eyes, still getting close to Courtney.

"Charge!" Owen shouted as he ran in with his gun high in the air.

Bridgette and Beth ran out too holding their guns. They pointed it towards the two.

"Ladies...and Owen. Why would you want to kill this beauty?" Justin tore off his shirt. His six pack looked like it was glowing.

All of the girls, and Owen, stared at him with their mouths wide open. Justin took the chance and shot down all three of them.

"That was too easy." Justin smiled and blew the tip of his gun.

"So, you look good." Courtney stared at him and she walked towards him and hugged him.

"Thanks." Justin smiled and hugged her back.

**Confession Cam...**

**Courtney – **I only hugged him because he beat those three! No other reasons whatsoever!

**Owen – **If you look up perfect in the dictionary. You'll find a picture of Justin.

**Beth – **And then I saw it...the hunk of my dreams!

**End Confessional**

**With Sadie and Katie...**

"No! You are stupid!" Katie yelled at her BFFFL.

"You're the stupid one! You got an F on the last test! It was so easy!" Sadie yelled back.

Katie gasped, "But...but...at least I can ride to the mall!"

"Well, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to find your way to the mall!" Sadie yelled angrily.

"Oh! I _know _my way to the mall!" Katie scrunched her face up.

"No! You don't!" Sadie yelled as she slapped Katie in the face, leaving a mark.

"Oh no you didn't!" Katie slapped Sadie back just as hard.

The two girls got into a slap fight yelling insults like, "Stupid.", "Ugly.", and "No one likes you."

"Urgh! I hate you!" Katie yelled at her.

"I hate you more!" Sadie yelled as she pulled out her gun.

"Oh, you want to play that way? Ok! Let's go!" Katie pulled out her gun.

Sadie shot at the same time as Katie did. They both hit each other and depixelated at the same time.

**In reality...**

"Man, those two are complete idiots!" Chris smiled, "But, it's fun to watch."

"Yeah, I guess it's ok." Chef simply shrugged.

"Just ok? It's awesome so far! And we're only in the first round!" Chris smiled even wider.

"Yeah. But, at the rate the first round is going. We might have to make it less rounds." Chef suggested.

"Hm, you're right. We're only on an hour schedule. Let's make it three rounds instead!" Chris agreed.

"Sure." Chef went to typing on his computer and changed the settings to three rounds.

**Confession Cam...**

**Katie – **I'm mad at Sadie...wanna know why?

**Sadie – **Katie and I just got into this really big argument.

**Katie – **There was this really cute ant that walked past us.

**Sadie – **So there was this ugly ant that marched past us.

**Katie – **I told Sadie that it was a really cute ant.

**Sadie – **Then Katie told me what a cute ant that was.

**Katie – **Then Sadie said that it was really ugly.

**Sadie – **And I said to Katie, 'No way that bug is cute. It's like totally ugly.'

**Katie – **So then I told her that she wasn't cute.

**Sadie – **Then she was like so mean and told me I'm not cute. So I told her her mom wasn't cute. /She smiles/

**Katie – **And then we got into that big fight. Bummer. /Sighs/

**Sadie – **Bummer /Sighs/

**End Confessional**

**At the Parking Structure...**

"Harold watch out!" DJ got shot down by multiple bullets and depixelated.

"No! DJ!" Harold yelled as he rolled behind a car.

"Ha ha! Izzy's gunna win!" Izzy was hanging upside down on the roof of the structure.

"Oh no you won't!" Harold threw another sticky grenade into the air far away from Izzy.

"That won't work on Izzy!" Izzy smiled and cackled.

Harold smirked, "Well, consider yourself dead!" Harold came up and point and shot Izzy a couple of times, depixelating her.

"Well, I am the best." Harold smiled at his accomplishment.

"Yeah, of Loser Town." Duncan smirked and shot down Harold.

"He's such a loser." Duncan shook his head, "That was _way _too easy."

**Confession Cam...**

**Harold – **Duncan only got me because I was distracted. If I wasn't he would've died. But, I am happy with myself in the first round. I got three kills. /He smiles/

**Duncan – **Seriously I was behind Harold the whole time and he never noticed me. I would've killed him but, I don't really like Crazy Girl.

**End Confessional**

**In the Apartment Building...**

"Well, it feels like we're the only ones left." Noah shrugged.

"How do you know?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling." Noah simply said.

"That tonights gunna be a good night." Gwen smirked.

"Please, don't sing that."Noah playfully nudged her.

"Well, well. We see Mr. Cynical has a sense of humor." Eva smirked.

"Yeah yeah. Pick on the bookworm." Noah smirked and took out a virtual book of his.

"Oh, don't start reading that right now." Gwen hit the book out of his hands, which made it fly out the window.

"Thanks so much." Noah growled as he rolled his eyes.

"Your welcome." Gwen punched him playfully.

"Ow." Noah rubbed his arm.

"That did not hurt." Gwen sighed.

"But, this will." Eva smiled and punched Noah as hard as she could.

"Ow! Yaaaahhhhh! Google! I am advertising Google!" Noah screamed as he jumped around.

"See told ya." Eva smiled as she went up to Noah and put him by the window.

"Don't hurt me Wonder Woman!" Noah waved his hands in front of his face.

"Get some fresh er...virtual air." Eva grabbed his neck and made him stick his head out the window.

"Ah! Help! Aaaaahhh zzt." Noah was shot in the head a couple of times and depixelated.

"What the hell! Zzt." Eva was shot in the arm which also caused her to depixelate.

"Wow, Eva's a spaz." Gwen muttered under her breath.

"We don't want to hurt you Gwen! We just want to kill you so we can win this round!" Courtney yelled.

"Never!" Gwen threw a frag grenade out the window which exploded in the middle of the two populars outside and exploded, sending Courtney into a wall. Justin was sent flying into the pool.

"I'll get you!" Justin yelled before the both of them depixelated.

"Looks like we won." Gwen smiled to herself.

"Not so fast sweet cheeks." Gwen turned around to see Duncan smirking and pointing his gun at her.

"Oh no. I am so defenseless." Gwen rolled her eyes and threw a sticky grenade. The grenade landed right on Duncan's arm.

"Sh**!" Duncan fired around randomly and finally shot Gwen. But, Duncan blew up at the same time that Gwen got shot.

They both depixelated at the same time and soon no one was left in that round.

**Confession Cam...**

**Duncan – **Heh heh. Nerd action. /He smirks/

**Harold – **Gwen! How could you lose! Argh! I would've totally pwned his a**!

**Gwen – **Wow, it actually felt as if I was being shot in real life. And Eva why in the world did you kill Noah?

**End Confessional**

**Round 2...**

The Geeks pixelated into their place on the map. The map was the same but, a helicopter flew in and dropped a package where they were.

"That's a care package!" Noah yelled, excitedly.

"Yep. I got it." Harold smiled, boastfully.

"Lucky." Cody looked at it with lust.

"You just have to be good at this." Harold leaned on his package.

"Would you stop being a nerd?" Eva growled.

"Well, we are Team Geeks." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Now shut up and get whatever's inside." Gwen said, uncaring.

"Fine. But, you have to say. I am the best." Harold smiled.

"I am the best." Gwen smirked.

"Wait what? Well, whatever." Harold opened up his care package and soon took out a laptop.

"What is that?" Sadie asked.

"I have no idea." Beth said.

"That's a...a...a AC130!" Noah screamed in delight.

"Is that good?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...it's super good." Harold smirked.

**Confessional Cam...**

**Harold – **I praise the makers of this game for giving me such good luck.

**Cody – **We totally won this round!

**Gwen – **Who in the world would name something an AC130?

**End Confessional**

**In reality...**

"This is your awesome host speaking!" Chris said into a microphone on his desk.

"Chef and I have reviewed the last fight between Gwen and Duncan. And we both have decided that it would be a tie. So...only 1 more round to go!" Chris shut off the mic.

"I thought we said that the Geeks won it." Chef scratched his head.

"Yeah, but it's going to be fun. They're going to try harder to win." Chris smiled, "By the way, have you hacked to make all packages a nuke inside?"

"Yep. But, too bad geeky used it before I turned it on." He chuckles.

"Well, it's gunna be a whole lot harder for them!" Chris snickered.

**On the other side of the map...**

"Will this stop beeping?" Duncan punched his pocket.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This stupid thing I got after I killed four people." Duncan took out a little circle machine that had a light on it. It beeped every time the light flashed.

"Ooh, bright light!" Lindsay walked over to Duncan and looked at the circle.

"Um, Lindsay you might want to pay attention." Trent smiled at her and grabbed and pulled her back.

"Missiles look so cool close up," Izzy exclaimed looking up at a falling missile.

"A missile? Oh, sh**!" Geoff screamed and ran the opposite way.

"More missiles! Yeah!" Izzy smiled and cackled...just as a missile fell on her and exploded.

"Sh**! Run guys! Run!" Courtney jumped out of the way of a missile...which landed on Duncan and exploded.

"Oh no! My hair will get totally messed up!" Heather straightened her hair from the blowing winds...just as a missile fell on her and exploded.

Trent and Lindsay were hiding behind a bush. Lindsay looked at her feet. "Oh no! My shoe! I left it out there!" She looked at Trent with googily eyes, "Could you please get it?"

"Uh...sure!" Trent ran out there and grabbed Lindsay's shoe. Only to be hit by another missile.

"Oh noo!" Ezekiel tripped on a crack and fell down. "Lindsay help! Help me!"

"Uh, no thanks. You should've been nicer to us girls." Lindsay smiles and looks at her nails.

"Please! Help! Eh!" Just then a missile dropped onto Ezekiel.

"Ah! Lindsay! I'm here." Tyler went and hugged his er...um...sorta girlfriend.

"Ew! Rapist! Get off!" Lindsay pushed Tyler into the missile's line of fire.

"Well, I probably deserve this." Tyler frowned and hung his head...just as a missile hit him.

The bombardment of missiles stopped and dust was flying in the air and clinging to the nearest object. The only survivors of this missile attack were, Lindsay, Courtney, and Justin.

"Whoa...I'm confused." Lindsay held her head as she took a breathful of dirt and coughed.

"You always are." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Well, we are pretty hopeless right now."Justin kicked the dirt with his toe, which caused a cloud to go in Lindsay's face.

"Let's not give up hope yet!" Courtney smiled and pumped her fist.

"I wonder why we don't have tails like dogs." Lindsay started chasing her butt around, which caused her to spin in circles.

"We're doomed..." Courtney face-palmed.

"I have an idea that might just work." Justin smiled as he headed off towards the parking structure, holding the bomb in his left hand.

"W-Wait up!" Lindsay ran after the model.

"Well, we got nothing to lose." Courtney shrugged and walked over to the two.

"Hm, what's this?" Lindsay pulled out a Claymore from her pouch and placed it randomly by the door.

"Looks, like a camera." Justin smiled and posed at the Claymore.

Courtney just face-palmed and kept walking forward, not wanting to get into it.

**Confessional Cam...**

**Courtney – **We're terribly doomed.

**Justin – **Hm, I haven't had my picture taken for so long. It's been about an hour since my last picture.

**End Confessional**

**With Team Geeks...**

"Well, that's all of it." Harold closed his laptop and threw it into a nearby bush.

"How many are left?" Eva asked, staring at Katie and Sadie who were facing away from each other.

"There's about three." Harold shrugged and smiled.

"This'll be easy." Gwen smirked and walked off to the parking structure.

"Gwen! Wait up!" Cody ran after her and finally caught up to her, out of breath.

"Uh...what do you want?" Gwen furrowed her brows, irritated.

"So...uh...your single now." Cody slyly smiled.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but I am not going out with you."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did."

"Well...maybe."

"And the answer is no." Gwen walked faster and got away from the techno geek who just stood there.

"So...I'll uh see you later?" He hollered.

"It's ok my friend." Harold patted Cody's shoulder and walked inside the structure.

"Let's go you two!" Eva shouted at the two girls.

"No! I hate Sadie!"

"I hate Katie!" They both humphed and kept their arms crossed.

Eva rolled her eyes and shot both of them in the head and watched them fall to the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" Bridgette frowned.

"You just made us lose two people." Noah sighed.

"Hey, they were useless and weren't going to do anything except stand there and pout!" Eva crossed her arms.

"Well, she is kinda right..." Beth chuckled nervously as Bridgette and Noah glared at the wanna-be.

"I hate to admit it. But, Eva's right. If they're just gunna stand there and fight then they are useless." Bridgette sighed.

"Whatever." Noah rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Aw...Katie said she was gunna give me some food!" Owen frowned and shook his head, sadly.

"It's only virtual reality Owen. You'll see her after this challenge." Bridgette blew her bangs to the side.

"Woohoo!" Owen hugged the philosopher, Bridgette, and smiled at her.

"Um, Owen? Could you please...let...zzt" Bridgette soon depixelated from lack of pixel air.

"No! My hug really is kill-y." Owen pouted and walked away.

"Wow! Now, that's another one gone!" Eva stomped her foot and walked off.

"Oh my gosh! I'm alone!" Beth shook in fright just as she saw it.

It was a giant explosion coming from the parking structure. The explosion sent off a shock wave which traveled in a circle around the whole arena, knocking everyone down and killing them.

**In Reality...**

"Wow! That was the best explosion ever!" Chris exclaimed to the grouchy looking teenagers, who had all scuffled from their pods outside of the VSRM building.

"Shut up..." Harold hung his head in shame.

"Now, let's see what happened and who won!" Chris pressed a button on a remote just as giant TV screen showed a scene with Harold being blown up by one of Lindsay's random Claymores, and the populars walking by a deformed, depixelating Harold. They then go to the bomb site and plant the bomb. That's when the explosion happened.

"And Team Popular takes the first win!" Chris smiled very widely.

"What do we win?" Courtney asked, impatiently while the team around her celebrated their victory.

"My autobiography!" Chris threw a sack of books to Courtney (which landed on her knocking her down).

The books had a picture of Chris' face on it and the title was, "The Best Reality Show Host Ever: Chris MacLean the Autobiography."

"These will be worth thousands in a couple of hundreds of years!" Chris smirked.

"Oh, 'cause we really want these." Heather stopped celebrating and grimaced, sarcasm heavy.

"Yup!" Chris then turned to Team Geeks, "You guys are a bunch of losers! You made me lose my bet with Chef! I mean...how could you?"

"Hey, it wasn't our fault Harold...erm...uh..." Noah looked around nervously.

"Uh huh." Chris nodded, "I'll be seeing your sorry butts tonight at the campfire ceremony!"

"Whatever." Gwen sighed.

Cody decided to walk off by himself as a mysterious person...or person we all know but you can't know just yet. (Smirks at you.)

"Cody! Wait up!" The mysterious person called to him running to catch up.

"Oh, hey." Cody smiled.

"I was wondering if you could vote -BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEP RANDOM BROADCASTING WARNING SIGNAL BEEEEP BEEEP-

"Oh, sure." Cody rubbed his hands together. "I'll be sure to vote for -BEEEEEP BEEEEEP RANDOM BROADCASTING WARNING SIGNAL BEEEEP BEEEP-

"Thanks." The person smiled and walked away.

**The Bonfire Ceremony...**

"Ok, you have all cast your votes in the confessional booth." Chris smiled and walked over to his usual oil drum and set a plate of ten marshmallows on it.

"Now, I have ten marshmallows on this plate and if you get one your safe blah blah blah get with the program!" Gwen yelled at him.

"Jeez, don't ruin my monologue please." Chris furrowed his brows, "Now, if you don't get a marshmallow then you must take the Dock of..."

"Shame and cath the Boat of Losers and you're gone blah blah blah." Noah interrupted, annoyed.

"Gosh! Sorry!" Chris grimaced and threw a marshmallow to Gwen and Noah. "You two are safe."

"Yes." Noah smiled and caught his marshmallow.

"Whatever." Gwen sighed as it hit her head and fell on the floor.

"Beth...Bridgette!" Chris smiled happily as he took out an air gun and put two marshmallows in it and shot the mentioned contestants. 

"Thanks Chris." Bridgette frowned.

"Yay! I'm still in!" The wanna-be cheered.

"Cody, Owen, and DJ." Chris shot the three contestants in the face.

"Yes!" Cody caught his and plopped it into his mouth.

"Oh yeah I'm in it to win it!" Owen caught it in his mouth.

"Oh yeah Mama will be proud." DJ smiled.

"Ok, three marshmallows, four losers."

"Who you calling a loser!" Eva stomped up to a whimpering Chris.

"Uh...not you 'cause you have the next marshmallow." Chris handed Eva the marshmallow and smiled nervously.

"Thank you." Eva walked off and sat down.

"Now, you three...Harold, Katie, and Sadie you three each have votes against you.

"Next goes to...Katie." It hit her face and bounced off with Katie's anger face not moving an inch.

"Wait! How am I in the bottom two?" Harold glanced up at Chris through furious eyes.

"You sucked in the challenge. And Sadie and Katie also sucked...wonder why?"

"No."

"Ok, then the last marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Sadie" Chris happily shot the last marshmallow at Sadie's angry face.

"What! How could I be out!" Harold yelled at his teammates who shriveled up in a ball and rolled away. (Well, this was only DJ)

"Hey, you got the most votes. Buh bye!" Chris pressed a button which made a robot come out of nowhere and grab a squirming Harold.

"You guys will fail! You noobs will uber fail at these challenges! You will like fail so badly!" Harold yelled as the robot threw him on the Boat of Losers and it drove away to be out of sight.

"Well, what's I tell ya? It was really dramatic wasn't it?" Chris smiled.

"Eh, it could've been better." Chef came up and shrugged.

"What are you talking about? They voted out their best player at video games! How could that be not dramatic?" Chris playfully hit his Chef partner.

"Well, I certainly saw it coming." Chef frowned.

"Well, you are right. But...what about that new antagonist? That is awesome!"

"Well, noone really did think that -BEEEEP BEEEP BEEP RANDOM BROADCASTING WARNING SIGNAL BEEEP BEEEEP- would be an antagonist."

"Uh huh. But is it really that persons work? Or someone elses?"

"What do you mean?"

"Check out this exclusive footage..." Chris pressed a button on his remote and watched a scene earlier from a giant TV screen.

"So, did you convince everyone to vote out Harold?" A dim voice came from the cell-phone.

"Of course! It was so easy too! I don't really know why..." The other person said.

"Good. Just keep doing as I say and you'll be the winner of that million." The other said with a evil voice.

"Ok, just be sure to make me have some of it so we can go to Paris!" The other person said.

"Whatever..."

"Now, what do you think of that?" Chris smiled.

"Eh, it's ok." Chef shrugged again.

"Well, our hour's almost up so might as well end out now."

"Whatever."

"So...ends the first episode of this sure to be exciting new season! Come back for the next episode of Total...Drama...Wawanakwa!"

"Chef's! Damn too late..." Chef grumbled as the screen went black and the credits came up.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes I know it was rushed...I'm sorry for updating too late to...school is killing me in all the wrong ways. (Not really wrong ways)**

**Yes, well ok pretty surprising elimination but, I bet you could see it coming. And what's with these Broadcasting Signals?**

**Well, I guess you want to see the confessionals so yeah...**

**Confessional Cam...**

**Harold - **Sadie, you noob! You ruined the game for all of us! (Sadie)

**Cody- **Lindsay's so hot...oh yeah! I vote Harold. (Harold)

**Noah- **Well, Cody wants me too vote Harold might as well do it. And fangirls, this is not a NoCo thing! (Harold)

**Owen- **/Has cake stains around his mouth/ Mm...cake. Oh, yeah I'm supposed to vote Harold. (Harold)

**DJ- **I'm scared of Harold. /Curls up into a ball/ (Harold)

**Gwen – **Harold, 'cause he's stupid. (Harold)

**Eva – **Sadie and Katie ruined the challenge for us! But, since Sadie is way fatter I vote her! (Sadie)

**Bridgette – **Well, Sadie didn't do anything... (Sadie)

**Beth – **I vote Harold 'cause in the future he's going to hit on me. I'm sorry Justin is the only man for me. (Harold)

**Katie – **I hate Sadie! (Sadie)

**Sadie – **I hate Katie! (Katie)

**Harold – **6 Votes

**Sadie – **4 Votes

**Katie – **1 Vote

Eliminated: Harold

Team Geeks: Cody, Noah, Owen, DJ, Gwen, Beth, Bridgette, Eva, Katie, and Sadie

Team Popular: Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, Trent, Ezekiel, Tyler, Justin, Courtney, Duncan, and LeShawna

**Well, I have a poll so if you take the time too vote on it...I'll love you forever.**

**Please, Review! Please, Review! Please, Review!**

**Don't really love you,**

**JayWalker11**


End file.
